Pokemon: A Misty Day
by WirtGetstheBird69
Summary: Ash and the gang go on an adventure somewhere in Kanto and experience incredible sights.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Misty and Brock were walking down a route somewhere in Kanto. The three were excited for the adventure they were having. Ash was having fun with his friends and Brock felt the same; but, Misty mind was crowded with thought.

As the group was walking, a wild group of charmanders jumped out at the group. Ash raced to capture the rare pokemon; but as this happened; Misty tripped and fell to the cold ground. The eager child was unphased by the actions of his red haired friend. This upsets Misty and she becomes unhappy with the current situation as Ash sprints ahead of her.

Ash yells "Look at all of these pokemon guys, they are rare!"

Misty replies sarcastically, "They sure are Ash and that seems to be more important than myself"

"They sure are, Misty" Ash tells her

Misty stands up and dusts of the dirt that covered her from the ground. Ash frantically tries to throw pokeballs at all of the charmanders. Sadly however, all of the charmanders escape.

"Oh darn!" Ash exclaims

The water type gym leader replies by saying in a whisper so her rude friend doesn't hear her "good"

The group of friends continue onwards.

…

About 10 minutes later, Ash sees a nearby town and decides to run towards it. Misty tries to keep up but accidently falls into a close pond.

"ASH, help me!" She yells

The water is shallow enough for her to stand up. The water causes Misty's clothing to cling to her body giving her an outline.

"Gee Misty, we have to get you out of those clothes so you don't get hypothermia" the brown haired child tells Misty

Misty instantly strips down and stares at Ash.

"Like the view, Ash?"

"Let's get you a towel so nobody sees you"

Ash reaches into his bag and pulls out a towel and starts to hand it to Misty.

All of a sudden, Misty grabs Ash's hand and process forced him to rub her vag with it.

She yells "Rub my cloister Ash!"

Ash complies

It's super effective

Ash screams "I'm about to squirtle all over you!"

Ash uses hydro pump while Brock vigously masterbates to the whole scene.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ash had grown strong in the sense of dignity. The wind blew threw his hair free and true. The gravel path under the travelers crunched; and there was a strong smell in the air; undeniably. Ash felt determined to beat the gym leader in the city ahead. The Celadon city grass type leader would prove to be a challenge.

Ash only had his trusty fleshlight Pikachu, Squirtle the sploge lord, and a Pidgeot the bird faggot. The group entered the gym to be greeted with "Turn back kid before you lose a limb" by the greeter. "Last changer is a bloody mess in the dumpster, I see you already wet your pants" he continued. Ash interjected with "Mistys the one who makes a bloody mess in herself and my wet spot is not pee". The greeter said, "Go on then, I just don't care". The crew had made it to the gym leader and he stated "Another head for my collection" and like that the battle started.

Ash had won the battle with a decisive victory but at the cost of war crimes and pokemons lifes. Ash didn't spare a single pokemon and swiftly shot the gym leader to death. Leaving large amounts of diesel around the gym and a trail out. Ash lit the trail on fire and the gym went up in flames. The manager of the gym had tried to escape in his car but was unsuccessful as the car bomb planted on it detonated as the car started. People ran out of the gym on fire; screaming in agony.

Ash yelled "got to let 'em all burn, Show em what happens when you mess with the fourth reich" as he plowed Misty's hot puss. She moaned "If you had a fire type this hot the gym wouldn't have been a sweat" right before Ash choked her. Brock watched and vigerously masterb8ed.


	3. Chapter 3

The group gets on bikes and started biking to the bike trail.

Ask says, "The bike trail should be just ahead!"

Ash proceeds to peddle harder leaving the rest behind him.

"Slow down Ash!" Yells Misty who is now 20 feet behind Ash. The three reach the entrance to the bike trail and enter. They were able to slowly bike thru the hallway and passed the security guard.

The three eventually get out on to the trail and start biking down quickly. Because the trail was downhill, they moved very fast with little effort.

After biking for a few minutes, the ground starts to level out. The group stops at a grassy field that the trail thru. All of the three bikes are propped up on a tree.

Ash tackled Misty to the ground scattering condemns to the floor. Misty says "Those are for weak pussys my n word, just know when to pull out boi!"

Ash slid his dong in Misty's tight puss and shoved his 2 pokebauls in, it was a tight fit but he made it work.

Misty grabs on holds onto the grass with both of her hands as she is pounded vigorously. Ash pulls out and fits his cuck into Misty's Pallet Town and blows a dump truck sized load.

Brock watches and busts a particularly large nut after he vigously masturbated.

The three get on their bikes and continue down the trail.

Misty had a hard time walking for the next few days. She be walkin' from side to side like a krabby.


End file.
